Don't Turn on the Lights
by omfgg1234
Summary: Jay just broke up with his girlfriend. Now 24, living in L.A with his best friend, and loving life, he still can't help but feel empty. Until Emma Nelson moves in the apartment next to him and shows him how to open up. Holy shit, Greenpeace is... fun? Rated M for lots of swearing, partying, drugs (smoking and drinking), and maybeh some kinky-kinky time. ;3 Starts off slow.
1. Break-ups

**A/N (PLEASE READ... Well you don't have to... But it'd be nice :D ) **: So I deleted my last story, I'm sorry guys. I really hated it, and it just depressed me. So here I am writing this new one. This story may be a bit different, and this first chapter IS a bit slow but I have a direction with this story and I'm going to stick with it. :D Hope you guys like it and let me know anything I need to work on, that will be greatly appreciated. This story is also rated M for swearing, drug use (smoking and drinking) and maybe some sex. I warned you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Break-ups**

Jay stared out in the restless city of L.A with his emotionless blue eyes. He was leaning on his elbows that were sitting on the rail of his balcony. He had a cigarette placed tightly in-between his middle and pointer finger in one hand, a beer in the other and a hot pocket cooking inside. He took a sip then brought his cigarette to his mouth and inhaled, letting the smoke relax his muscles as it filled his lungs with cancer. He didn't give a shit though, it's his life. He was addicted to the sticks.

He just caught his girlfriend cheating on him, and he was too pissed to even say a word to her. He just took her apartment key away and then threw all of her shit outside the door and locked it. They only lived together for 3 months, but were together for 8. He wasn't even in love with the chick, but he did really like her. That's the part that sucks. He tolerated a lot for her, hell, he even moved in with her.

His thoughts were interuppted by the microwave beep and he decided to just wait for it too cool off. Plus, he really needed another cigarette. He set his beer down and pulled out his lighter and the last cigarette in his pack. He treated it like it was a queen, and carefully lit it as he inhaled it like it was the most amazing cigarette he has ever smoked.

"Did you guys get in another fight?!"

"'Shit!" Jay cursed. He jumped at the voice and dropped his cigarette off the balcony. He looked down at it miserably, and glared back at Spinner. "That was my last cigarette!"

"I'll give you one of mine, don't you fret little girl." Spinner said laughing.

"No thanks."

"'Wait, what?" Spinner was taken back at the rejection, "why the hell not?"

"I don't want any of your bitch cigs."

"Menthols are not bitch cigs!" Spinner defended, although he preferred it to be that way anyway. He only offered to be nice. Jay grabbed his beer and went inside the apartment, opening the microwave with frustration and grabbing the hot pocket.

"How the fuck did you get in here anyway? I locked the door."

"You forget that I live here, too." He pulled out his keys and wiggled them around infront of Jay.

"Well doesn't seem like it! You're gone all the time!"

"Okay, baby. I promise to be around more often since you're so needy," Spinner joked, "but hey, why is all of Kailey's shit outside?"

"I kicked her out."

"Wow. What'd you do this time?"

"Nothing," Jay said bluntly, "she cheated on me with Roman. Walked in on them when I was picking up the speakers. Idiots."

"Oh shit."

"How did you not know? You're over there more then half the time."

"Well, Jay, I'm not really considered a smart man."

"That's true." Jay cracked a grin and sat down on the couch. He finished his hot-pocket, and being too lazy to get up and throw it away, he threw the wrapper on the coffee table in front of him. Spinner sat on the chair next to the couch and stared at the TV. That was the end of that conversation. Spinner knew when to shut up, and plus, guys don't really like getting into the depths of their emotions, especially Jay.

Jay has always been a very introverted person, if you didn't know him well you couldn't even tell if something was wrong. If you did know, you don't talk about it. End of story. Spinner found this out when they moved here together. Jay was so torn and upset, and Spinner, to this day, still doesn't know why. All he remembers is Jay telling him that they need to leave and go to the states, or anywhere, just to get away. He tried to pry to understand why, but that only resulted in Jay jumping down his throat. So he let it go.

He mayy never find out, but as long as Jay is okay he is perfectly fine with that. So now they live here. Still bestfriends. Still partying together. And living life to it's fullest. They're 24! That's what 24 year olds do anyway, right?

"Was that the last beer too?" Spinner asked.

"Yup."

"Fuck. I'm going to get more." Jay nodded to him as Spin got up and opened the door. He glanced outside and then closed the door really fast. "Holy shit, man!" Jay sat up looking at him concerned.

"Is Kailey here?"

"No! But you aren't going to believe who is, dude!" Spinner opened the door and looked again, "Damn, she has gotten fine!" Jay got up and ran over to the door to look. The girl was right next to his door, trying to get past Kailey's shit that was blocking her to her room. Jay only assumed that she had just barely moved her, considering she had a lot of stuff in her hands and he hasn't seen her here before. Her back was facing towards them now, but he couldn't stop drooling at how good-looking her butt... er... back was.

The girl was tall, but of course she was short compared to him, and she wore a white jean-skirt that just enhanced how tall and tan her legs were. Her butt looked tight, and she was really fit. She wore a blood-red shirt, and her long golden blonde hair flowed in curls down her back.

He smirked. He didn't need to look twice to know who she was.  
He was staring at the butt of Miss Emma Nelson.


	2. Fun? Please

Sigh. Another slow chapter. :3 Sorry, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fun? Please.**

Jay and Spinner stood there with their mouths open like they just entered the playboy mansion. Emma just scoffed.

"You know, instead of staring at me, you boys can help me by moving your girlfriend's shit." She didn't even turn around to look at them, so Jay had no idea how she knew they were staring at her. Right after she said this Spinner decided to skip out before she knew it was him and scattered away to his car. Jay cursed Spinner under his breath and muttered sorry to Emma, then he started moving Kailey's stuff so that Emma can reach her door. It wasn't until she opened it that she looked at him, and nearly dropped all of her stuff.

"Oh my god." She checked him out from behind her sunglasses and immediately knew who he was. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall next to her door smirking. Bout damn time. He was wearing a black v-neck that showed off his body well. He wasn't buff, but he still had muscles. He had dark blue jeans and converse on. He wasn't wearing his usual hat, and his hair was the same just shaggy. He had a bit of scruff on his face too, and he was drenched in the scent of cigarettes.

He was delicious.

"Nice to see you too, Greenpeace." he said casually. Emma rolled her eyes and got a bit disappointed. The Greenpeace card, ay? She thought he was actually hot for a minute there.

"So I guess I can finally answer Manny that you and Spinner and ran off to L.A." she said bitterly as she entered her apartment and set her stuff on a table (she must have put there before). Jay followed behind her.

"How'd you know Spinner is with me?" Emma laughed and raised her eyebrows at him. Was he being serious?

"You both are practically connected at the dick. Everyone knows you two ran away together." She turned to look at him, and watched as he checked out her apartment. Completely ignoring her comment.

"I like hearing you say dick." he winked at her and continued to look around as she rolled her eyes.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I always wanted to see what it looked like in here."

"How long have you lived here for?"

"Only about 3 years."

"Oh."

She suddenly felt awkward. She hasn't seen this guy since she was 17, and now here they both are acting like they've seen eachother this whole time.

"Is Manny..."

"With me?" Emma cut him off, "No. She's in town, though."

"Yeah, I hear that she's some kind of actress now?"

"Guess you missed out." Jay looked at her and sighed. Him and Manny were dating when Spinner and him left Toronto. When they left he didn't even say a single word to her. He just wanted to be gone. He could only imagine how much Emma had to comfort Manny and understand why she's being so bitter towards him now.

"I never meant to hurt her." he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. She just continued to stare at him and it fell silent for awhile.

"I'm assuming that the stuff out there isn't Spinner's girlfriend's." she said. It was more of a question than a statement and Jay suddenly felt as uncomfortable as Emma. Why the hell did she have to move here?

"Yeah. Broke up today." he answered.

"You don't seem too torn up about it." He smirked.

"Yeah, that's just me." Emma lowered her eyes.

"I guess some people never change" Emma replied, walking out of the apartment to go back to her car. Jay shook off the comment, only because he wanted to continue talking to her. So he started to follow her.

"Hey. Can I help you move your stuff in?" She stopped and looked at him, taking his offer into consideration.

"That'd be great."

* * *

"So how long have you been here for, Em?" Spinner asked her. They were all sitting in Spinner and Jay's apartment tipsy. Spinner came back with a lot of alcohol and they were having their own little kickback. He came back a little after Jay and Emma started, and offered to help as well. After awhile of unloading they decided to just hang out and drink a bit.

"About a year now. I was in New York for a couple of years. Then I got transferred here with work. I only moved to these apartments because there was a lot of problems at my last one." she shook her head thinking about them and took a sip of her beer, "What about you two? What all have you been doing here?"

"Living the dreaaaaam!" Jay shouted, "partying, sexing, living!"

"Partying and sex is living? Wait. Is sexing even a word?"

"Yes!" Emma shook her head again, but this time at the boys. "Don't give me that, Greenpeace. You don't even know how to have fun."

Emma looked at him and smirked, "oh really?" Jay nodded.

"I'm sorry that my fun isn't depended on drugs and sex," she said sarcastically, "believe me. I have fun almost every night."

Jay raised his eyebrows and laughed. Greenpeace having fun? Please.

"Yeah right!" Jay blurted out. Emma continued to smirk. These boys were so ridiculous. So they moved to Los Angeles so that they could get laid? Typical Jay. Running away from Manny instead of just breaking up. She opened her mouth to say something back then Spinner interrupted.

"I'm going outside to smoke a cig. You want one, Emma?"

"What kind are they?" she asked.

"Menthols."

"Haha, no thanks." Spinner smirked.

"What? Still too goody-two shoes for a cig?" he taunted.

"No. I just don't like bitch cigs."


End file.
